leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ekans (Pokémon)
|} Ekans (Japanese: アーボ Arbo) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 22. Biology Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, the thick stripe around its neck, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. While painful, a newborn Ekans's bite is not venomous. This Pokémon grows longer with age. Ekans lives in , where it moves stealthily through grass. It preys on Eggs from and nests, but can strike other prey from behind. By flicking its tongue out, it is able to detect danger and the scent of prey. Its jaw can detach to swallow large prey, but such a meal can make Ekans too heavy to move. It wraps itself around tree branches at night to rest. If not in a tree, it will coil itself up—a position in which it can defend itself from all directions. It was also shown in the second movie to possess some swimming abilities. Its former signature move is . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jessie's Ekans Jessie had an Ekans, which she received as a gift (a birthday gift in the dub) prior to the start of the anime. It debuted in Pokémon Emergency!, which also marked the species' debut. It was extremely loyal to her and eventually evolved into an in Dig Those Diglett! just to make her happy. Team Meanies Ekans was part of Team Meanies in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!. commanded the Poisonous Snake Pokémon to eat all of the Berries Team Go-Getters collected. At one point, Ekans was incorrectly referred to as Arbok by Gengar. While this was an intentional error that Ekans rebuked in the original version (due to the similarities between the Japanese names), this came across as a general mistake in the dub and was corrected in reruns of the episode. Other Multiple Ekans in A Poached Ego!, where they were captured by Rico. Jessie released her Arbok along with James's Weezing so they could protect these Ekans and a group of captured . A 's Ekans appeared in Turning Heads and Training Hard!. It was quickly defeated by Ilima and his . Minor appearances An Ekans appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. An Ekans appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Ekans appeared in The Power of One. An Ekans appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. An Ekans appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. An Ekans briefly appeared in Different Strokes for Different Blokes as a resident of Bewilder Forest. An Ekans appeared in a fantasy in A Dancing Debut!. An Ekans appeared in Loading the Dex! as a silhouette that brought up. An Ekans appeared in The Power of Us, where caught it in a special blue Poké Ball for the Pokémon Catch Race. ]] In Pokémon Origins An Ekans appeared in File 3: Giovanni. In the manga ]] In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Jessie's Arbok first appeared as an Ekans in the seventh chapter of the manga, Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga A pair of Ekans known as the Ekans Brothers are part of the supporting cast in the manga Magical Pokémon Journey. Led by , they are originally antagonists, but later befriend the main characters when Arbok gets a crush on . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ekans debuted in Go for the Golbat, under the ownership of Koga. It appeared on his arm. An Ekans appeared in a flashback in Growing Out of Gengar, where it was driven away from its home after the Power Plant had been abandoned. Harry of the Team Rocket Elite Trio has an Ekans, which first appeared in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually). A in Johto owns an Ekans, as seen in Sneasel Sneak Attack. An Ekans was one of the Pokémon pitted against when he offered to help out at the near Goldenrod City in Quilava Quandary. An Ekans appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. s were seen with an Ekans in PASM14. In the TCG In the TFG One Ekans figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ekans is a member of Team Meanies. It attempted to climb Wish Cave with but collapsed on the first floor. Pokédex entries and , whole.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and }} |} |} , , , and }} , , , , and Routes , , , , and , Azalea Town (Headbutt trees)}} |} |} }} }} , , , , , and }} }} |} |} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} }} , , , and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Horde Encounter)}} |} |} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Pewter City, Mt. Moon, Vermilion City Seaside, Rock Mountain, Lavender Town, Saffron City, Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 51, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Cragspur, Viperia, Valora, Dragnor}} |area=Chill Battle: The Forest of Memories}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 556}} |area=Black Realm: Obsidian Shrine (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Trade and Battle Day Ekans|English|United States|14|September 25, 2004|link=List of Trade and Battle Day event Pokémon distributions#Ekans}} |Gather More Pokémon! Third Campaign Ekans|Japanese|Japan|10|January 14 to 29, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Ekans}} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15||'}} |Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 59 or higher |link= and }} |- |- |buddy=3 |candy=Ekans |evocandy=50 |stamina=70 |attack=110 |defense=102 |fast= , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=024 |name2=Arbok |type1-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia artwork of Ekans from ]] * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Ekans was originally known as "Arbo". This is, of course, its romanized Japanese name. * In early official art of Ekans, all of the bands on its body were yellow instead of just the one on its "neck". This was changed in later art. * An Ekans was originally going to be featured in , as shown in an early test shot of an environment that was never featured in the final product. This is also true of its evolution, Arbok. * Ekans is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * Ekans and have never been scanned with a Pokédex in the , despite having made their debut in its second episode ever, making them the Pokémon with the most episodes aired since their debut episode without them receiving a Pokédex entry. Origin Ekans appears to be based on a boa and , and its facial markings resemble an 's hood. However, its lack of teeth, ability to swallow large prey, preying on Pokémon eggs, and reaction to threats are more akin to an . The yellow band around its neck may refer to the . Ekans and may also be inspired by the legendary since they were originally the only Pokémon to learn . The basilisk was said to be a poisonous, serpentine dragon that would kill people with its stare, which may explain Ekans's place in the . Name origin Ekans is ''snake spelled backwards. Arbo is an anagram of ボア . In other languages |fr=Abo|frmeaning=Anagram of boa |es=Ekans|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Rettan|demeaning= }} spelled backwards |it=Ekans|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=아보 Abo|komeaning=Anagram of |zh_yue=阿柏蛇 Ábaaksèh|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name, with the character for "snake" added at the end |zh_cmn= 阿柏蛇 Ābóshé|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of the Japanese name, with the character for "snake" added at the end |hi=एक्नस Ekans|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Ekansas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Эканс Ekans|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Ekans * Ekans Brothers * Team Meanies External links * |} de:Rettan es:Ekans fr:Abo it:Ekans ja:アーボ zh:阿柏蛇